1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimming pool exercising equipment in general and more particularly to a swimming pool exercise device with which a user can exercise freely while using only a small portion of a swimming pool.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The therapeutic and aerobic effects of swimming as an exercise are indisputable. Experts in the field rank it highly, however, the frequent turning required when swimming laps in a swimming pool-whether large or small is bothersome, especially for the inexpert swimmer. Additionally, it detracts from the aerobic benefit where a prolonged, uninterrupted activity is recommended. Obviously, the smaller the pool is, the greater this problem of frequent turning becomes. While this problem is reduced somewhat in larger, semi private or public pools, there are still problems of lane and space availability to consider. Most swimming pools in homes, hotels, condominiums, etc. are simply too small and/or, in many cases, too crowded to accomodate this exercise in a satisfactory manner.
Therefore, a compact, readily portable means that would enable a swimmer to go through all the motions of the various strokes in a prolonged, uninterrupted manner while being restricted to only a small portion of a pool would permit an individual to exercise in any available pool-small or large, public or private-without being distracted by frequent turns or bothering, (or being bothered by) competing swimmers.
There are several devices of prior art on record that employ the concept of "tethered swimming" for swimming exercise and training. One such apparatus is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,020 to Carter which discloses a device which includes at least two flexible lines, the second end of each line is attached to an anchoring structure at the side of the pool or the like and the first end of each line is attached to a belt which is disposed above and encircles the waist of the swimmer and attached to the belt is a plurality of pads with a plurality of straps attached to each pad for securing the position of the belt about the waist of the swimmer and for securing the position of the first end of each line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,905 to Meier discloses a device to be used in a swimming pool for in place swimming. The device consists of a foam rubber belt attached to a flexible cord. The belt is placed around the abdomen of a swimmer and the cord is secured to the side of the pool. The swimmer then practices swimming strokes in place against the restraint of the cord. The belt is water absorbent so that it acts as a cushion against the body of a swimmer. This prevents slipping and excessive pressure on the swimmer's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,711 to Ashrow discloses a swimming harness for holding a swimmer at a selected location in a swimming pool, yet giving the swimmer freedom of swimming movement. The swimming harness comprises an elongated member, the inner end of which is attached to a fixed exterior object and the outer end of which is connected to a belt which is to be located about the waist of the swimmer. A resilient section is located between the inner and outer ends of the members to provide a limited amount of stretching movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,155 to Wallenbrock et al discloses an exercise device with stretchable elastomeric line comprising elastomeric tubing, first and second connections attached to opposite end sections of the tubing, one of the connections connectable to a restraint, and a harness attached to the second connection, the harness being flexible for releasable attachment to a portion of the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,096 to Schmitt discloses a flexibly tethered swimming apparatus, designed primarily for the purpose of training swimmers. The Schmitt apparatus consists of a broad, heavy duty belt secured about the user's waist by Velcro, a length of inflexible tether means, attached to a secondary spring tethered section, which is attached to an adjustable frame overhanging a pool. Although it appears to work well as a training apparatus, it would be difficult for the average business traveler to carry around to use in motel pools, and would greatly and continuously obtrude upon the aesthetics and everyday usage of any swimming pool whether public or private.
All of the above prior art devices are relatively cumbersome and involve some sort of "belt means" attached by rings, hooks or other methods to an independent fixed point by some sort of stretchable "tether means". The present invention greatly simplifies and uniquely improves upon anything existent in the prior art. In addition, it is compact, lightweight, economical, very versatile, and easy to use.
Another improvement over the prior art inherent in the present invention is its versatility: it can be worn about the mid-section, above the hips, affixed to a bathing suit, or attached about the thighs. A problem experienced by most, if not all mid-section-belted, tethered swimmers, is that as one swims, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain a "swimmers plane" because one's lower body, thighs and legs all act as a drag. In this regard, the tether point serves somewhat as a fulcrum: so that the less of the body that is ahead of the tether point the more there is to act as a drag behind it. The present invention greatly overcomes this drag problem by being easily affixable further down one's body, and thus placing the bulk of the user's weight ahead of the tether point. None of the prior art devices possesses or claims such versatility.